1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a method for transmitting control signals.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, many signal lines are required to link a timing controller and a gate driver so that all kinds of control signals, for example, gate start pulse signal, gate clock signal, output enable signal and so on, can be transmitted. More and more application examples, such as U.S. Patent No. 20050253794A1, U.S. Patent No. 20060007083A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,311B2, can be given that uses the on/off state of a gate driver signal to resolve the fuzziness problem in a liquid crystal display. Because of this, an increasing number of control signal lines must be used to control the functions of the gate driver. Similarly, many signal lines must be established between a conventional timing controller and a source driver for transmitting all kinds of control signals.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of conventional panel display. The conventional panel display includes a low-voltage differential signal transmitter 101, a timing controller 102, a source driver 103, a gate driver 104 and a display panel 105. The timing controller 102 transmits the image data DATA output by the low-voltage differential signal transmitter 101 to the source driver 103 according to the timing sequence. According to the timing of the image data DATA, the timing controller 102 also transmits a clock signal PCLK, a source start pulse (STH), a line latching signal LOAD, a polarity signal POL and other signals to the source driver 103. Similarly, many signal lines must also be set up between the timing controller 102 and the gate driver 104 for transmitting all kinds of control signals, for example, a gate start pulse signal STV, a gate clock signal CPV, an output enable signal OE and so on. The display panel 105 is coupled to the source driver 103 and the gate driver 104 so that pictures can be displayed when driven by the source lines S0˜Si of the source driver 103 and the gate lines G1˜Gj of the gate driver 104. However, an increasing the number of control lines will lead to an increase in the system loading and an intensification of noise and electromagnetic interference. Furthermore, using too many control lines is not only unrealistic in many applications and designs, but also leads to a significant increase in the production cost.